


dreaming of a fairy tale (dreaming of you)

by 125bpm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing here and there, Late Night Conversations, M/M, disgustingly sweet fic of these two cuties, fairytales - Freeform, they're just so cute please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/125bpm/pseuds/125bpm
Summary: “Well. I believe in you.” Bokuto’s trademark lazy grin stretches across his face as he continues. “So, yes. I believe in fairy tales.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	dreaming of a fairy tale (dreaming of you)

**Author's Note:**

> in which i show you all a sickeningly sweet glimpse of my take on bokuaka’s late night convos with one another. sorry for the cliche title, it's almost 4am, and it’s the best i could get. enjoy!

It's late on a Friday night and Bokuto’s staying over at Akaashi’s house as per usual. The window is slightly open, letting the light spring breeze air out the small yet cozy bedroom. The two boys are lying on Akaashi’s comforter, with Akaashi sitting upright onto the wall, running his fingers through Bokuto’s untamed hair while his head is resting on the smaller boy’s lap, and Akaashi can’t help but think how unfair it is for Bokuto to effortlessly look like such a prince.

Akaashi thinks about the stories his parents used to read to him before he slept when he was younger. Stories about princes and princesses saving their kingdoms, friendships between ocean life and humans, and knowing which decision could be the best one could make when infiltrating a bear’s home.

You know, just the usual.

“Bokuto, do you … “ Akaashi starts, but his voice becomes a murmur as a sudden shyness overcame him. “ … Believe in fairy tales?” he (only barely) manages to finish.

“Oh, oh? Why do you ask?”

Honestly, it’s surprising to Akaashi that he even heard the question. 

But then again, as usual, Bokuto was always full of surprises.

“Oh, I was … Just curious.”

Bokuto moves his attention from the volleyball magazine he was reading to gaze directly up into Akaashi’s eyes. Bokuto scrunches his nose, just as he always does when he’s in deep thought. 

No matter how many times he did that, it never managed to fail in making Akaashi’s breath hitch.

“Well. I believe in you.” Bokuto’s trademark lazy grin stretches across his face as he continues. “So, yes. I believe in fairy tales.”

Unfair, Akaashi thinks.

Life is so unfair for letting him be such a charmer. 

“Would you care to elaborate on why you say that?” Akaashi purses his lips, in a terrible attempt at hiding a smile from slipping. Thank God that the lack of proper light can hide the slight pink tint on his cheeks. 

Bokuto rests the magazine onto his chest and takes one of Akaashi’s hands to hold in between his own. “You asked if I believed in fairy tales, right?”

Akaashi nods.

“Whenever you set for me, it’s always just right for me. And,” Bokuto laughs, “I can’t even use my hands and feet combined to count all the times you’ve saved me from the brink of falling off a cliff. And I can’t imagine a life without you, you’re like, my legs. Kind of like that little mermaid story. I would give up my beautiful voice for you. Because, I like … Need you to walk, I guess, you know?” He rubs his thumbs in circles onto the back of Akaashi’s hand. “Akaashi, I think you’re a real life fairy tale, actually.”

Akaashi doesn’t say anything. His heart is racing so fast he’s scared it might jump out and run a million laps around Tokyo.

Life is just so … 

So unfair.

Bokuto pouts. “Akaashi, I spilled my heart out to you, and you can’t at least say something to me?”

Wordlessly, in response, Akaashi leans forward to pepper Bokuto with kisses from his forehead, down to his nose, down to each cheek, down to his jaw, and back all over again.

“H-Hey,” Bokuto stutters. Akaashi can feel his face becoming warmer. “I mean, that’s not bad either, promise I’m not complaining, but-”

“Bokuto. If someone told me to dream about Prince Charming, I would dream about you.”

Then, it was Bokuto’s turn to smother Akaashi in kisses, 

Just as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i wrote this disgustingly cute and short blurb at 4am while listening to fairy by the korean artist DVWN (i highly recommend the song, especially to listen to at this time of day) that popped up in a random playlist on yt. this song is such a dream, i just HAD to write something based off from it!!! i hope you enjoyed reading, and if you want to talk, or want more of bokuaka’s late night convos, lmk! <3


End file.
